The Rest of Our Life
by JanetheBrain89
Summary: This is for the Bamy lovers out there. This takes place from Ben and Amy's 2 year anniversary to their wedding and then so on.
1. The Anniversary Surprise

Introduction

I have created a story for all the Bamy lovers out there. This story starts off when Amy and Ben are celebrating their 2 years anniversary.

Ben would go to Amy's house every morning and pick her up for school. On the morning of their 2 year anniversary, Ben was running late for picking Amy up for school. Amy was worried and took out her phone and sent him a text:

**Hey baby, where are you? Are you still coming pick me up for school this morning? I love you.**

**-Amy**

Ben was at his house talking to his dad. "Dad?" Ben said. "Yes son." Mr. Boykewich said. "I need your help. It is me and Amy's 2 year anniversary and I want to take her to the park where I first proposed and I think I am going to do it again since I already talked to her parents and they gave me the okay that we could get married when we get out of high school. I thought I would surprise her with that." Mr. Boykewich answered, " Okay. When are you going to have time to plan this since you are thinking this the morning of your 2 year anniversary?" "I am going to miss school since I have some days to miss and I am going to plan it and get everything ready and then this evening I am going to pick her up and bring her to the park. What do you..." Ben's phone started ringing and he read the text from Amy and went to answer her text.

**Hey. I won't be going to school but if you would like me to send my driver to go get you, I will be more than happy. See you this afternoon. What time you want to come over? I love you too.**

**-Ben**

"Ok Dad well I am going to go get dressed and do what I need to do."

**Back at Amy's house**

Amy was getting ready for school and getting John ready to go to daycare. Ricky was coming over to get him like he usually did in the morning. Amy had told Ben to come get her at 7 so she got her dad to bring her to school because she didn't want to waste the drivers time. She got in the car and she went to school.

Ben went to the jewelry store and brought a beautiful diamond ring for his girl. He knew she would love it because it reminded him of her when he saw it.

* * *

It was getting to be 2:30 and he knew it was getting closer to his big moment. He was praying that she would say yes and that he would spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

It was time for Ben to pick up Amy and so he got in his car and went to her house. He got out and went to knock on the door. Anne answered. "Hello Mrs. Juergens, is Amy in her room?" Anne said that she was so Ben went to her room to meet her to come and leave. He knocked on Amy's door and Amy came running and answered, "Hey Ben! You look so good!" He gave her a kiss and they began to make out for a few minutes until he realized that they needed to leave or they would be late for what they had planned. They left and made it to the park in time. He got out and opened the door for Amy who was wearing a beautiful blue shirt and a pair of her best blue jeans. He walked her over to the bench at where they had sat 2 years ago and he took the blindfold off of her eyes. "Oh my God Ben! It is where we had our first moment. They sat down and he took out the wings just like he had done the first time. They ate and Ben got up and took Amy's hand in his and started the music. They started dancing and she knew she loved him for everything he had done for her even though she was pregnant and it wasn't his.

After they were finished dancing, Ben sat down next to Amy. " Amy, can I ask you a question?" Ben asked. "Sure."

Ben got up and bending on one knee, got out the diamond ring and took Amy's hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Ben! I would love to. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my everything and I wouldn't give it up for the world." She grabbed his face and they started making out on the bench. Ben got up and told Amy that they needed to go because he had one last surprise for her that was going to last the whole night. Ben was excited to be able to finally call Amy his fiance.

He brought her to the best hotel in town and he went to the front desk and checked themselves in. "Why are we here Ben? Why are we at a hotel for the night?" Ben answered, " I just thought we should have one night alone just to talk and just spend time together as an engaged couple." They went up to the room and they both laid down on the bed. "Ben, I am so happy that I have you in my life and that you stayed with me the whole time. You know what I want to do while we are here?" "I got the same idea."

Amy took Ben's shirt by the collar and pulled him down on her and they started kissing. She pulled his shirt off and he took off her shirt. He inched down a little further and a little further until he got to her stomach and he started unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off. He looked up and wondering if Amy was okay with going through this, he stopped and asked her, " Amy, are you sure you want to do this? I mean I thought you said you weren't having sex for a long time." Amy grabbed his face and she took off his pants and started kissing his chest. She looked up at him. "What do you think?" She asked. They continued kissing and finally fell asleep. When they got up the next morning, they looked at each other and smiled because they knew what they had done last night was right and they had waited so long to have that moment.

Over the next few days, Amy wasn't feeling very well and she thought she was having a virus or something. She went to the doctor and to her surprise, she was pregnant. How she was going to tell Ben, she really didn't know and how she was going to take care of two kids was another thing she worried about but she knew that unlike Ricky, Ben would be there for his child. She called Ben after her appointment and told him to come over because she had something important to tell him. He came over as soon as he could. "Ben, I have something important to say. I went to the doctor today and I am pregnant. It is yours." Ben was so excited that he grabbed Amy and they started making out in her room. They were so happy that they were finally going to be a family. She always knew that she was going to marry Ben and spend the rest of her life with him but she didn't know it was going to be this soon and for that she was very happy. She didn't know if she could wait until they graduate from high school so she asked her parents if her and Ben could get married once the baby is born and they told her they could so she was extremely happy to know that. She moved into Ben's house the next week and they lived as a very happy couple.

**If I get two reviews, I will continue. Tell me what you think.**


	2. The Honeymoon

Chapter 2

This takes place after Amy has given birth to her son, Ben Jr. Her and Ben have got married and are very happy. The beginning takes place on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and Amy and Ben hadn't even finished packing yet and they needed to be at the airport in 2 hours. They hurried and got the kids ready and headed off to Amy's parents house so they could watch the kids for a few days. After they were finished with that, they headed to the airport. They decided to go to the hotel first to get situated and clean up before they set out on their romantic journey. They laid in each others arms and fell asleep. Amy woke up before Ben and she could do was stare at him because she couldn't believe that she was really with him after everything that had happened. She loved how Ben was always there for her and she loved him very much. After a while Ben woke up and him and Amy just laid on the bed talking. They talked about their future now as a married couple, how they would raise their kids and how many kids they wanted to have. Ben said he wanted 3 and Amy didn't have a problem with that.

When they came back from Hawaii, they had to go back to school and catch up on some work that needed to be done. They had to take tests, take notes and homework. Good thing that Ben and Amy took the same class. Ben would always help amy with anything she needed. If she needed to do some homework and she had to take care of John and Ben Jr then Ben would take care of the kids and let Amy do her work. He was her "knight in shining armor." He would do anything for her.


	3. The Anniversary and Surprise Tonight

Chapter 3

The Anniversary and Surprise

6 Years Into The Future

7 AM

Ben and Amy are sitting at the kitchen table with their 3 kids, Ben Jr, John and Daniel. They hardly ever get to eat breakfast today but tomorrow is going to be a special day and Ben and Amy are planning on celebrating it tonight.

"I got an idea. Why don't I call my parents to see if they can take the kids tonight so we can spend the night together tonight alone?" Amy said.

They were going to be celebrating their 6 year anniversary but they couldn't celebrate it tomorrow which would be the day, because Ben is going out of town for work. He is an engineer for his own firm and Amy is a high school English teacher.

"I like that idea. I will plan everything since we are not doing much at work today since we have to do the big job tomorrow so I will plan it and then I will come home tonight and we will be all alone." Ben said.

Amy and Ben both left to go to work. Ben brings the 2 smaller kids to day care and Amy brings John to school with her. She was so excited that they were going to be alone finally for one night with no kids and no work to get in the way. He, however, was kind of nervous that he was actually still with Amy after 6 years. He was glad and still loved her, maybe even more than he did when he first met her. It had been 6 years and he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

"Hey honey, I am home." Ben said as he walked through the door at the usual time he got home from work every night. There came appearing Amy in a beautiful, strapless blue dress and he was loving every minute of it.

He cooked her dinner and when they were finished, they sat on the couch to talk about the rest of their lives and how they were going to live it with the children and work.

" I would like to spend more time like this with you Ben. I wish you didn't have to work so late every night." Amy said. She missed him when he would go away for work because she wouldn't see him for a few days.

" I know. I hate not seeing you for a long time. I wish I didn't have to work so late. How about if I change something to where I get one night off with you?" Ben thought. Amy liked this idea. She wanted to spend time with Ben like she used to before they started working.

They had a few more things that Ben had planned. They went to the park and just had a nice little walk. When they came home, they knew they needed to go to bed but they both wanted to feel like they felt when they had sex the first time.

" Ben, would you want to have another kid?" Amy asked Ben hoping he would say yes. He agreed and they both went into their bedroom. Amy went into the other room and changed into a black lingerie and Ben went into the bathroom and put his pajama pants on and a muscle shirt. He got into the bed first and when Amy walked into the room, he didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. He wanted to make this night special for both of them. She laid on the bed and started kissing Ben. He went on top of her and started kissing her more passionately than he had ever done. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. They started kissing and Ben started taking her lingerie off and she started taking his shirt off. They made love and the next morning they woke up in each others arms. They both liked this feeling.

"Hey honey. Good morning!" Ben said with a big smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast with Amy.

"Hey baby. U want to eat something before you leave to go to Virginia?" Amy asked.

Ben agreed and they both sat down to eat breakfast. Ben was going to Virginia for a week or so for an engineering project.

When Ben and Amy were both dressed to go off to their respective jobs, Amy said, " I'm going to miss you. I hope the week passes fast. Call me every night ok?" Ben said he would and off they went. They wouldn't see each other for the next week.

Amy was waiting for Ben to come back. He came back tonight and boy, was he ready to come home to his lovely wife. She had left the kids at her moms because she wanted Ben and her to spend the night together again like they had the night before Ben left. He walked into the door to not hear one noise. He didn't know what Amy was planning and he didn't know that it would just be him and Amy but she had some big news and she wanted tonight to be special to tell him her good news.

She finally came into the kitchen aware that Ben was sitting at the table reading his newspaper. She went up behind him and kissed his neck. He liked the feeling and turned around and started kissing her. He put her on the table and they started making out for at least 10 minutes. They finally stopped and Amy decided to tell Ben the news right now since they were both in such a great mood.

"Ben. I want to tell you something that you will probably like. I'm pregnant!!" Amy said.

"Are you really? This is some great news to come home to. I love you so much!" Ben got up and said as he went over to Amy and picked her up and brought her into their bedroom and threw her down on the bed. He took off her shirt and her pants and he took his off and they started making love.

"Ben I want you so much. Make love to me!" She pulled Ben down on her and he started kissing her down her neck and her stomach and she liked the feeling she got when Ben made love to her. He was so glad that he made the right decision when he chose Amy when Alice had pointed her out.

Next Chapter:

There will be problems in the Boykewich family.


	4. I Can't Lose You

Chapter 4

I Can't Lose You

Ben and Amy brought home their 5th child Blake during the summer months. She was kind of glad because she didn't have to miss work because he would have been old enough to go to daycare by the time school started. Ben had changed his hours at work and every Wednesday night, he would get off early and have a Ben and Amy night. It was Wednesday night and Amy was home but Ben hadn't returned yet and he would usually come home by now. She was worried but what she didn't know was that Ben was picking her up some flowers and a surprise. Amy had fallen asleep on the couch while she was waiting for Ben to show up and when she heard the car door close, she jumped up and ran to open the door. Before he could get inside, she leaped up on him. She had missed him so much and she was ready to spend the night with him. He gave her the flowers and the surprise was an airplane ticket to Paris for a second honeymoon. She was so excited. They left in a couple of days. They were going to spend 2 weeks.

It came time for Ben and Amy to leave on their honeymoon. They were excited to spend 2 weeks alone in each others arms. Hopefully they wouldn't make another baby. Paris was beautiful at night so Amy and Ben went for a little walk around the city. He loved her and he loved seeing her so happy. They went back to their hotel and just sat in each others arms and talked. They talked about everything from their kids to work to the rest of their life. Ben had never told Amy the "real" reason why he cut his hours at work. She thought it was because he wanted to spend more time with him which he wanted to do but he didn't tell her the truth. This was his moment to clear the air.

"Amy, I need to tell you something important." Ben said very seriously. Amy was worried by the voice he was using.

"What?"

"I have been diagnosed with leukemia and it is in stage 3. I went to the doctor 2 months ago and they told me and that is why I cut down my hours at work."

Amy could not help herself but cry because she knew she was going to lose the love of her life. She would do anything to keep him alive and with her forever.


	5. My Angel In Disguise

Chapter 5

My Angel In Disguise

Ben had been very sick the past few months and Amy was scared that she was going to lose him. She took care of him as much as she could when she came home from work and she loved him more and more each day. He had been with her from day one and she knew that if she lost him she didn't know what she was going to do, not mentioning that she now had 5 kids and how was she going to raise them without Ben.

Today was the day that Ben had to go to the doctor for his last chemo treatment and the doctor was going to tell him how it looked. He came out treatment looking very sick and Amy started crying. She hated seeing Ben like this. The doctor called for him and Amy to go to the office in the back. He said he had some news on Ben and his condition. He told Ben that the chemo had worked and that he should be fine. Amy was so happy to hear the news that she just wanted to take Ben home. When they got home, they ate a little and then she pulled Ben to her and started kissing him. They then went into their bedroom and made love. She pulled his shirt off and his pants and he did the same to her. He loved her and didn't want to die because his life was perfect. He had the perfect wife, perfect job and the perfect kids. He wanted to show Amy that he loved her more than life itself. He may have had no hair and he had got skinnier but she was still so in love with him that it didn't make any difference how he looked.

A week later, Ben was looking very pale and he didn't look so good. Amy rushed him to the doctor and what they found out was not good news. Ben's cancer was not fully cured and it had started to spread. The doctor said that the way it looked, he would have only about 6-8 months left to live. Amy started crying and ran outside. When Ben found her, she told him that she needed some time alone and that she wanted to walk home by herself so he took the car home.

He knew Amy was going to be very upset. She didn't come home until late so Ben gave her a surprise romantic dinner. She cried the whole time and stared at Ben because she didn't want to lose him. He told her everything is going to be okay. He assured her that he was here for her now. She got up and went next to him and kissed him gently before she went to bed.

"Amy, are you okay? Can I come in baby?" Ben said. He didn't like when Amy was like this but he understood why.

"I'm fine. Yeah you can come in."

"Amy, I know you don't want me to go but I can't help it if the cancer is eating through my body."

"Ben, I love you so much. I didn't think I would lose you this soon. You have been the best thing that has ever come in life. You were there for John when Ricky wasn't. I don't know why they are taking you away from me so soon."

Ben picked up Amy off the floor and stood her up. He took her waist in both hands and started dancing. He put the music on.

_The lonliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope had seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining from up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
and all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give and wont let go  
I hope you'll always know

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)

You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known (oh no, no)  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (oh, I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything

{chorus repeats}

Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything  


"Amy, the words to this song describe what you are to me. You are my everything. You are my angel."

"I love you so much Ben." Amy kissed Ben because she loved him so much.

"I love you too. I know we can't have any more kids but do you want to..."

"Sure." She kind of chuckled sadly.

They went into their bedroom and had passionate love making. She didn't want Ben to die and she knew that this may be the last time they would do this. She was kind of upset that she would have to live the rest of her life without him

Next Chapter:

Ben and Amy finally realize how much they love each other and that she can't live without him. He gets treatment from this highly professional doctor and he begins to go in remission.


	6. There Is Hope

Chapter 6

There Is Hope

Ben and Amy were figuring out what would happen if something were to happen to Ben. She was very upset so she told Ben that she was going to be spending a couple of days at her moms so she can figure it all out and clear her head. He knew she was upset and he took her in his arms and gave her a hug worth millions. She needed to clear her head and finally realizing that she was going to lose Ben she had to do something. Ricky had grown up to be a doctor and maybe he could help her with Ben. She called him up and asked him if he knew a specialist that could help Ben with this. He knew a very highly professional doctor who specialized in cancer patients and he gave her the number to call. She knew this would be her last chance to do something so she wouldn't lose Ben. She called up the doctor and made Ben an appointment for the next morning.

When she got home, she told Ben what she had done and he was so excited. He was glad that maybe there was some way for him to stay with Amy for the rest of his life and not hurt her.

They woke up the next morning feeling hopeful that there was something that this doctor could do to help Ben out of this situation. They got to the doctor and they were the first ones to be called. After evaluation and everything, the doctor said he could try to help Ben but he didn't know since his condition was pretty bad. Still, they had hope that Ben would get better.

_**6 Months Later**_

Ben and Amy are celebrating their 7 year anniversary and Ben is in remission from his cancer. She is so happy that Ricky helped her and Ben. She was grateful. Ben and Amy decided to do something romantic since they had been through this time where they both thought they were going to lose each other.

Ben brought Amy to a fancy, romantic restaurant. Afterwards, they walked through the park which Ben had proposed to Amy a few years back. She missed spending time with him.

"Are you ready to go home or do you want to stay a little while longer" Ben asked.

"I'm ready to go but I need to stop at the little dress shop down the road first. You can go home. I will be there in a minute. Wait for me in the living on the couch." Amy said, kissing Ben with more passion than she ever knew she could imagine.

A little while later, Ben had been waiting for Amy but had fallen asleep. Amy came through the door and found Ben sleeping on the couch. She went into her room and put on the lingerie that she had just purchased. She wanted Ben to see her beautiful in case anything were to happen to him. When he woke up, she was sitting on the foot of the sofa waiting for him to get up. When he stood up, she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him the biggest hug he could ever imagine. He then took her and picked her and started kissing her. He brought her into their bedroom and he wanted to make her feel like she did when they first made love. He had put her through so much that he wanted her to forget all about it. He took off her lingerie very gently and slowly before laying her on the bed. He stood up and took off his shirt and his pants and she looked at his chest with all the marks it had on it from shots and chemo and she didn't care how he looked, she just knew that she loved him. She pulled him onto her and he started kissing her. He kissed her neck and made her feel good again.

They woke up the next morning in each others arms and she had forgot all the things that she had been through the past few months.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Ben and Amy welcome in child #6.**_

_**Ben's dad moves to Italy and leaves Amy and Ben a large sum of money.**_

_**Ben becomes sick again.**_


	7. All Hope Is Gone

Chapter 7

All Hope Is Gone

_**1 Year Later**_

Ben and Amy brought home their 6th child. They named her Hope. Amy was so glad that she had been back and she wasn't going to lose him. The doctor had done a miracle for Ben and she hoped that his cancer would never come back. When they came home with Hope, Ben had been breathless and very tired but they thought it was because he was exhausted from being at the hospital and then holding the baby. He put it off not thinking anything serious about it. He just wanted to enjoy his time with his kids.

Meanwhile, Leo had moved to Italy to help his brother with his hotel. He was going to be staying there for 3-5 years so he left the house to Amy and Ben in case they needed a place to escape. He had left them a lot of money so they could use whatever they wanted. He had already prepaid the bills in advanced so they wouldn't have to worry about it. They liked that they got to use that house because it would give them a lot of space.

Ben and Amy were going to be celebrating their 8 year anniversary in a couple of weeks and he wanted to give something to Amy now because when he saw it, it reminded him of her. He bought her a new wedding ring because he thought it was time to get her a new one. He got one that had a big diamond on it and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, just like he thought of Amy. When he brought it home that night, she was so surprised that they started making out. She loved the ring and she loved Ben more than anything in the world. She wanted to know that he was always going to be there and after she got this ring, she knew.

Ben kept on being tired and wouldn't want to do anything. He was always sleeping and Amy became worried. She was worried that something horrible was wrong and no matter how bad it was, she was just going to have to go through it like she had done before. She brought him to the doctor and he ran tests and he came in and gave them the news.

"Ben, your cancer is spreading everywhere. It is in your brain and lungs so it is pretty bad. There is nothing more we can do. We have done everything we could. If I were to approximate, I give you about 3-5 months to live. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

Amy ran out the room crying. She was very upset and angry. She was going to lose the love of her life and there was nothing she could do about it. He walked around looking for her but couldn't find her, so he decided to give her some space. He went back home hoping that she would be there but she was not. He went and sit in the corner of the bathroom and tucked his knees to his chest and cried until he couldn't anymore. This was all coming too fast. He didn't want to die and leave Amy by herself with 6 kids to raise by herself. He called his father and told him. Leo told him that he talked to Amy already and that he was on his way back home. He was there to take care of his son no matter what.

Ben continued to get sicker and lose all his hair. Amy finally came back after a couple of days and she sat next to Ben and taking his hand into hers, lacing his fingers, she put her head into his chest and cried.

"Everything will be okay. I will always be with you in your heart and remember that I will never stop loving you. Even though I may not be here, I will still be in your heart and loving you more and more each day," Ben said trying to comfort Amy.

"Ben, I will miss you very much. I just wish you didn't have to go so soon."

_**3 weeks later**_

Amy rushed Ben to the hospital because he was getting paler and paler and he wouldn't eat. She was scared that the time was coming when she would lose her first and only love.

"The time is coming. We have nothing else we can do. We are just making him comfortable."

Amy went up to the side of Ben's bed. She gave him a big kiss on the forehead and sat by him the entire time he was in there.

Ben died two days later with Amy at his side holding his hand. She cried for what seemed like forever.

Ben died at the age of 26.

_**Funeral**_

Amy was going to be saying a few words about Ben and her life with him.

"I met Ben 13 years ago. I was pregnant with someone else's child and he just took me into his heart and from that day on I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He was the most amazing person I could have ever known and I will miss him and love him forever."

Amy would visit him everyday on her way to and from work.

_**5 years later**_

Amy- still a school teacher and a single mother of 6

John is now 13 years old and he is living with Ricky because he couldn't take being without Ben.

The other 5 kids live with Amy and Amy lives in Leo's house since he moved to Italy for good. It took his mind off his son's death.


End file.
